housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
Jata
Jata is a character in Housepets!. He serves as an antagonist in the story arc he is introduced: Jungle Fever , appearing first in the strip Kitty In The City (Suburbs). General Information Jata is an African Leopard and Prince from the African Micronation Feraga, who visited Babylon Gardens1. Initially claiming it was to marry Sabrina because his love towards her2, it was later revealed he was persuaded by Keene as it was beneficial to both of them3. Keene would get legal precedent and Feraga gets some modern industry4. Jata first meet Sabrina in Feraga when she and her 'Dad' went there to study how the country avoids coloniailzation. Jata taught Sabrina Swahili and shared with her many times and childhood memories. After Sabrina's 'Dad' angered Jata's father, the king, they were evicted and the borders were sealed. The last night Jata and Sabrina shared in Feraga they professed "Eternal Love" to each other5. Jata arrived in Babylon Garden via cab without telling Keene, drawing attention from most female cats there6, including Sabrina, who ran to greet him, learning that Jata's father has passed away and Jata wants them to honor their 'Eternal Love' vows7. After this, Jata remained a guest at the Milton Manor, making it officially serve as Feraga's Embassy where the adult males of the Wolves Pack worked as his bodyguards, with Jata gaining Uncle Deadeye's disliking8. While Keene got everything done for the wedding, Sabrina tried to persuade Jata to not follow with their marriage, introducing her fake boyfriend "Concord"9, but this didn't work, and Jata announced that he will battle anyone interposing their "love" in the Trial by Combat, a Feraga tradition10. The wedding day, Fido disclosed his love for Sabrina, shocking most of the people watching the wedding on television11. Jata thought it was a joke at first, but Sabrina also announced her love for Fido, so Jata chose to begin the Trial by Combat12. Jata battled Fido briefly before Karishad called the Wolves Pack13 , who offered one of themselves to fight as Fido's champions if Feraga laws allowed it. Instead Jata proclaimed to he will take all the challengers14. Trying to prevent an international incident the K-9 Unit got also involved trying to arrest the wolves, but some of the latter battled Jata with not many results but to throw Sabrina in the nearby pool15, this until Uncle Deadeye easily defeated him once for all and lunched him to pool where was saved along with Sabrina by Fido16. Later, Sabrina and Fido meet a beaten Jata before he took his flight, attempting solve the things with him17. Relationships Sabrina Jata's childhood friend and supposed love interest. Despite not sharing true love interest, they seem to care for each other. Jata always shows a friendly side to Sabrina, and she has never demonstrated any kind of resentment towards him. In the end Sabrina tried to remain friends with him. Fido Sabrina's true love and Jata's rival. They battle when Fido interrupted the wedding. Later, Fido saved him, but just because that's what Sabrina would have wanted. Along with Sabrina, Fido met Jata before he left, and tried to fix things between them. Keene ' Somehow they meet other and formulated plan beneficial for both, where Jata will marry Sabrina to create relations between both countries. Keene served as host to Jata when he visited Babylon Garden and orchestrated the wedding. 'Uncle Deadeye One of the bodyguards assigned to Jata by Keene, Uncle Deadeye showed resentment towards Jata soon after meeting him, never stating exactly why. It could be the chat Jata gave before talking Uncle Deadeye. When Deadeye had the chance to battle Jata, the usually non-expressive Uncle Deadeye smiled before beating Jata... hard. Trivia *Jata is the first animal to use full sets of clothes (including pants but excluding footwear) as his regular attire. References ^1 ^6 Cat's Out Of The Bag ^2 ^7 No Mountain High Enough ^3 Terms Of Engagement ^4 Fight Court ^5 Letting Bygones Be ^8 Not That It Needs Guarding ^9 Engineering A Disaster ^10 Blood Loss ^11 Le Gasp ^12 Cultural Differences Similarities ^13 Planning Ahead ^14 Cake And Punch Will Be Served ^15 I Just Love Weddings ^16 Hand To Hand , Double Bubble Trouble & Wettest Fur Contest ^17 The Tarmac Gambit Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Feline Category:Characters Category:Dimension Prime Category:Others Category:Leopards